Solo un momento y te quiero
by Dianitha
Summary: UA. Un momento que quedó suspendido en el aire, uno que tantas veces buscó y que llegó sin esperarlo, solo para poder decirle "Te quiero".


"**Te Quiero"**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener.**

Las doce de la tarde, solo faltan 15 minutos para que termine la clase de cálculo y hoy es uno de esos días en el que los números no han tenido toda mi atención. Miro por la ventana y ahí se encontraba… Sakura Kinomoto, la niña que tenía mi corazón en sus manos y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Para ella solo era un compañero de clases, el reservado y serio, el que le daba asesorías de matemáticas en algunas ocasiones.  
Tal vez no tenga mucha relevancia para ella, pero recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. Teníamos apenas once años, llegaba de China y ella se presentó a mí con tal naturalidad que me asustó, no acostumbraba a que alguien me hablara con tanta confianza. Su nombre y aquella sonrisa quedaron grabados en mi memoria y debilitaron un poco la barrera que me había impuesto.

Ya han pasado siete años desde ese suceso y miro atrás, me lamento haberla tratado mal en los primeros años juntos y después no haber hecho mucho para acercarme a ella, hemos llevado una relación que no pasa más que de la escuela y eso pronto acabará, en unos meses regresaré a China a petición de mi madre. Pero cada vez que lo he intentado algo presiona mi corazón, mis labios se mantienen cerrados o mi voz desaparece por completo. Constantes fracasos y pocos logros se han ido sumando a mi lista. Me doy cuenta de lo perdido que estoy por ella,_la quiero_ y ni siquiera sé cuando comenzó este sentimiento.

-Li, la clase de cálculo ya ha finalizado- la voz de Hiragizawa me saca de mis pensamientos y lo encuentro a un lado de mí-. El equipo de porristas va mejorando ¿no es así? – me pongo nervioso, de nuevo se ha dado cuenta de mi distracción.

-Sí, es notable su mejora- atino a contestar.

-Sakura es una grandiosa líder y muy hermosa además- lo miro con el ceño fruncido y me encuentro con la misma sonrisa que tiene cuando habla de ella. Me ha molestado, él ha logrado hablarla por su nombre y usa eso para molestarme.

-No ha sido mi intención enojarte Li – se sienta enfrente de mí -, bueno, tal vez sí – se acomoda los lentes-. Pero Sakura nunca podrá saber lo que sientes por ella si no se lo dices o demuestras, ella no lee mentes.

Me deja con una réplica a medias y sale del salón, era imposible discutir con él, cuántas veces me había dicho cosas similares. Apenas unos meses que había llegado de Inglaterra y se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos rápidamente y no dudaba en hacérmelo saber. Suspiro, por más que me molesten sus comentarios, sé que tenía razón, al igual que Daidouji que sabía lo que pasaba.

Pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo ¿Cómo y cuándo?

**º.*.º.*.º.*.º**

Ha pasado una semana y en unos dos días es 14 de febrero. ¿Será apropiado hacer algo ese día? Era una fecha que le pertenecía a muchos y no quería eso, pero sabía que era una buena oportunidad. El profesor Terada entra al salón, debo concentrarme en la clase, japonés no era una de mis mejores materias. Sin embargo el profesor no inicia la clase, lo observo y veo que empieza a vaciar unos papelitos doblados en una pequeña urna.

-Alumnos, como saben en unos días es 14 de febrero- se escuchan gritos emocionados de algunas niñas-. Sí, se que es una ocasión importante para muchos de ustedes, es por ello que he planeado una actividad para fortalecer la parte de la amistad y compañerismo de aquella fecha- algunos empiezan a murmurar sobre qué podría ser, la idea también me da curiosidad.

-Pasaré esta pequeña urna, los papeles tienen los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, es fácil la dinámica: Sacarán un nombre, a esa persona deben de darle un presente el día 14 con unas pequeñas palabras de estima y, no es válido decirlo antes de tiempo. Por cierto, pueden venir con ropa informal ese día- termina de dar las instrucciones.

Me doy cuenta de lo que podía implicar esa pequeña actividad y rezaba para que la suerte estuviera de mi parte. Ya tenía el papelito en mis manos, todo dependía de esto, pero de un momento a otro Hiragizawa pasa a mi lado golpeándome el hombro provocado que tire el papelito al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Li, no me di cuenta- recoge el papelito y me lo entrega-. Espero que sea el nombre de Sakura- susurra cerca de mí y se marcha. Yo igual lo esperaba.

Abro con cuidado el papel… _Sakura Kinomoto._

Las manos me tiemblan, ya es el día. Sujeto con fuerza la bolsita de regalo, dentro tenía un osito amarillo con pequeñas alas y lo más importante, una carta. Espero bajo un árbol de cerezo, por ratos me entraba el miedo que no fuera aparecer, pero aquello desaparece al verla pasar. Las dudas me invaden, pero me armo de valor porque no hay vuelta atrás.

-Kinomoto- la llamo mientras corro para alcanzarla, ella se detiene con una sonrisa.

-¡Li! Buenos días- me saluda animada.

De nuevo se forma el silencio, el momento incómodo que quería evitar. Volteo mi rostro y le extiendo torpemente la bolsita de regalo, siento las mejillas calientes y mi corazón parece un pájaro asustado. El regalo se ha ido, pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos. De pronto toma mi mano y la miro al mismo tiempo en el que deposita una caja en ella, todo parece tan irreal cuando me sonríe y se pone de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla. El tiempo se detiene y solo puedo verla irse.

Leo la nota que estaba junto con la cajita. Mi corazón da un vuelco y sonrío ampliamente. "Ve a buscarla" me digo y corro sin perder tiempo.

Decía: _"Te quiero"_.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos :)

Esta historia fue parte del concurso** "Solo un momento"** organizado por Still for your love. Quise compartirlo aquí en fanfiction como una buena oportunidad para que sepan que aún sigo viva y es que esto es lo primero que escribo desde hace mucho tiempo, voy saliendo de un bloqueo terrible sumado a varias cosas personales y para decirles que realmente pronto estaré por aquí. No olvido que tengo una historia sin terminar y que no me olvido de ello, cuando menos esperen el nuevo capítulo estará publicado y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Sobre esta historia espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que a mi parecer es muy tierna. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre ella, ya saben que todo es aceptado jeje.

Sin más gracias por leerme :D

_**Di.**_


End file.
